big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
How you celebrate your New Year
Nate Clone My family is big...like REALLY big. So we tend to switch up who hosts the new year each year. This year, It was at my house. So yeah, here's the Clonearonni New Year. Games This one's very obvious. We usually play an abundance of games. This year, we played Monopoly, Apple's to Apples, and Catchphrase. (I or my team won every single one this year.) Games for "Adults" This is the part where the 18 and under family came into my room to play some Smash Bros. Overdue Christmas Presents Some flights were delayed on Christmas. But I have a Switch Pro-Controller now. I fell asleep The last thing I remember last night is someone saying on TV "Almost there". Now, I hate staying up late at night, so I missed the ball drop. Oops.￼ Swayamplays Now I don't celebrate with my extended family but I celebrate with a group of friends. The party was at my friend's house. Last year the party was at my house. Games We played Housefull, (Basically Bingo), Hide and Seek, Pool and Karaoke( My least favorite game) Games for Adults The adults played poker. The BallDrop and Cake The tv was on and We all counted down and when we got to 0 everyone jumped out of their seat and said "HAPPY NEW YEAR." Then We had cake (Well everyone except me, I don't like cake. Except for Ice cream cake.) Gaming At around 2 AM, I finally got to play video games. I played video games for an hour until we had to go home at 3 AM. Wholewheatfrb Okay, so I don't have any friends so I don't celebrate with them (jokes) I always go to Hawaii every year because my cousins on my mother’s side live there. Our extended family is huge, I’m not even joking, because my mother’s mum (grandma) had 6 siblings and each of them had about 3 kids each. So that’s a crap ton of people including their children and their wives/husbands/grandchildren etc. This is only on my mother’s side so obviously I have more on my dad’s side. Now I’m one of the ‘older’ kids being 13 and all. So the older, cooler people just hang out in their own group. I’m one of them. We just sit and look at memes on our phones, only putting them down for dinner and/or small talk and/or bathroom. I have many, many cousins and 90% of them are younger than me. We usually have a lot of parties, not just one. We have some celebratory ones, and when actual New Year’s happens, we just sit in my aunt’s kitchen looking excitedly at the microwave clock. We are Asian (Chinese, more specifically) so we all get red packets of money. I usually rake in about $100-200 USD but of course it’s useless because we don’t live in the US so USD is practically worthless. But it’s the thought that counts, and I’m pretty much rolling in it, so :P Not a flex. I don't want this money, it's useless LOL Pandaman We just do whatever we feel like for our new year. Usually we have guests over. Category:Community Activities